The Defenseless
by Yarbad
Summary: Most people seek adventure freedom they seek enjoyment in all there is in life but what about those people who seek the desk job or seek the simple things in life to exist in a normal reality without excitment? Yeah who'd want to hear this person story we want the hero we want the man who'll kill the evil in the world well lets just settle for the guy who forgot his sword alright?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sigh sitting up "hello were waiting" someone yells I sigh "I coming sorry" I say smiling "your dad still out of the shop shouldn't leave such a nice young boy out here by himself" I laugh "don't worry the thugs that use to rob our shop have left us alone. Smiling the couple lay down a pair of pants "we needs about two inches up" I nod "I can have it done in a week or so I have some orders to fill but I'm positive I'll have your clothing finished before you know it. The two stare at me in delight "thank you I knew I could count on you! He says I nod smiling I love my life don't get me wrong ok? Yeah were Tailors this is me and my Father's job we don't do much else I do the shopping and the cooking along with watching the shop when he goes of to get some new cloths some order demand rare materials you wouldn't imagine. our shop is small and on the edge of Vale you'd never notice it you'd probably walked by here thousands of times the normal circling clothes stands the sale sign on the front and the counter that had a stair case leading to our house that was on top of our little shop.

With a chuckle I remember when my dad told me this '**son your needle is your soul**' but now I can feel the flames enter my eyes the two give a little giggle as I get fired up "I won't lose to your pants guys I'll have them prepared before your...? "Wedding" the man says "we're engaged " I smile "so do I get an invite " I say laughing I look at them their faces seem to darken "oh um" my laugh fades "I was kidding" I said "oh um right sorry I just didn't think you'd have the time seeing as your father has been away for awhile" I smile at the two "come on he's only been gone a month" I said waving my hand its true the one time I was worried was when he was gone a year he came back with a giant bag full of different clothes.

"Well then" the woman says smiling weakly "well be seeing you" I nod "thank you for your time" I said to them 'such nice people' I think to myself as the two walk out whispering something to each other. I yawn "how early is it" I said looking over "oh its time for class" I said going up the steps their where three doors the window and then the attic door that you pulled down from a small handle "I wonder where I put them" I said quietly sighing. I walk over to my room their it was a small desk my books weren't on it I had the charter for our expenses and sales here . I check my closet there was so many different things of clothing in here I move through them checking the tags I sigh with relief. We have a conveyor belt that runs through the house I move over to my closet my leisure wear along with the formal attire I wear. Another famous quote from my father "**it does not matter the quantity of the item or clothing you have but the quality and us Gray's believe in this to the deepest part of our needle's"** I nod at my dads words 'my needle will be the sharpest in the world' I think to myself clenching my hand into a fist.

Turning to my bed that had the books on it I smile walking over to the bed I pick up the books I've never been to a formal school before I couldn't have theirs not enough time to be able to I know people who have home school kids I thinks its alright but only people who have to go through some kind of event come through here and not even with their kids just them and mostly we get older people so I have no type of experience with people my age and only business related talk I guess I'm would be consider a shut in I've said hello to people outside of the shop but hey I guess that's not enough right? I sigh grabbing the books I flip through the pages I'm good with things like this nice and quiet I guess being in an area where no one really talks unless its me or my father does that to you. I don't study long I've already gotten this book I'm just waiting for my next book to get shipped here.

Looking at the time sighing I guess I can wait for little while they should becoming tonight but then again...I shake my head no point in stalling I should work on those pants. The works not hard in fact I might finish today if I focus on it I nod to myself as long as they don't come I should be able to . Their a knock on the door I look up its really already night I yawn standing up must be the mail man. I open the door looking out a blade aimed at me "hey kid been awhile where's daddy" I freeze standing their my body shakes the night moon seems to float on top of me letting me see the blood on the blade and increasing the smell I feel it touch my neck a sharp pain blasting through my body. I fall back my eyes dimming why do I have to be so afraid of blood I think to myself their hand fires forwards grabbing me "now then tell me where is he!?

Panic pulse into my body pushing them back I run into the house "someone" I scream through the building hopping someone will hear me from the outside "help me! I run up the stairs "don't bother kid you won't get away from me your father owes me money and I know how strong that vault of his is and if he's not hear that means you've become a key congrats. They start cackling down stairs I look at the window no way this is the third floor I look up seeing the attic door. I open the door its dark up their but his cackling is getting close their foot steps getting faster without anymore delay I fire up into the attic and closing it up. "Oh your hiding are we playing cat and mouse? I look for anything to defend myself I look but only find a small box's I open a box cutter maybe a pocket knife. I stop myself pulling out a needle thread still on it I breath in then out walking over to the dark corner off the room and waiting .

They chuckle climbing up I breath in and out trying to control by breathing but it was useless my entire body was shaking nothing was gonna change that they look around the room I slowly stood up walking slowly forward slowly I get close enough they stop I fire forward jumping onto them I fire the needle into their eye they scream out as I tie the string. Before I can hop off I feel my body lifted and chucked like a bag of bricks down the stairs I hit the lower floor looking up I see them standing their the needle in their eye the eye had started to turn red blood dripping from their eye like a fountain they keep pulling till pop the eye pops out the needle sitting their stuck in the eye still the back of the eye already rip from the socket the blood flowing out they grab me glaring at me they drag me over to the window "you like hurting people kid huh? I scream out trying to get away kicking and still yelling their to big to strong they open the window smiling "I hope you like your trip kid here take a tour first.

My head is pulled out close towards the ground I see lights far off 'they'll only find a body' I think to myself I shake my head 'why they have to show up now dad I'm scared' they pull me back out "before that here have a taste of your own medicine! They lift the needle the eye still dangling from the bottom blood dripping from it all that blood from their eye and socket I panicked again screaming I bite down on their arm drawing blood I felt the tangy taste enter my mouth they start stumbling back their sword at their side "you little shit I'll" without thinking without even thinking I pushed them I...I pushed them out the window without even blinking. Their shock matched my own the horror filled look matching my own as well I fall to my knee's the blood stained rug the eye I remember it looking at me to much I can't take it I feel it come up I throw up there it splashes onto the blood as I sit there for a moment panting trying to stop the throw up.

I stand up holding onto the wall I slowly make my way over to the window I look down seeing it blood splatter cars parked their two three cops, The bodies hand still clutching the needle with the eye in it from here you could see it the shimmer of blood on it the needle had gone through their finger and through the nail sitting their in an upwards motion the eye blew in the breeze moving with the silent motion. I make my way down stairs the cops are already standing their "you see that " one of them says "this kid killed the Butcher that psycho path who's been killing all those people. The older cop sighs "look at the kid he probably barley got out of that situation he's pissed himself look" I look down I did I feel stupid right now but I don't care the relief washes over me I fall to my knee's again I feel like I can breath again I take a deep breath the first word I can scream out the thing I wanted to scream the entire time "Daaaadddd! Then I faded into the darkness I don't know I was so shocked it must have hit some of my nerves but that fade into darkness was almost happily welcome.

No idea how long I was asleep I woke up in the hospital the images still fresh in my mind I remember them telling me I be here for awhile after it hit night I realize it be a few days they must have had to clean up the mess. I lower my head that close to death it wasn't thrilling exciting like all those people say adrenalin yes I won't lie I might have been able to run a marathon in my condition but other that, pure fear nothing more than that touch my mind in those moments I acted out of fear of losing my life I didn't want to make my dad have to deal with anything else and if I let them live they would have killed me then dad. I pull my legs up going into a ball you wanna know how old I am really? I think to myself I'm fourteen I actually just turn I was happy when it happened. Finally after days and weeks my father came he ran up to me hugging me "son I'm sorry I couldn't be their for you" I hug him tightly this is the type of comforting warmth I wanted.

"Perfect timing" I look up a man with a pair of glasses and a coffee cup steps in a cane to his side "Daniel Gray" he leans forward "you've gotten yourself in quiet a mess haven't you" I nod the panic vanished after a few weeks I'm glad for that. "Its been a while hasn't it Mr. Gray" my father nods at the man "I see you enjoy the clothing I made for you" the man nods "I heard what happen to your son I decided I take a peak but you weren't here and the boy was always asleep when I entered. He looks at me again taking a sip from his coffee "do you know who I am" I shake my head "do you want to" I love my life my normal happy life this man doesn't seem normal "no I don't. The man nods "sorry I must have pushed but I'll get to the point " he looks at my father "I'd like your boy to attend my school" I look at him surprise he's in charge of a school really. My father seems to get enraged "my family aren't fighters they've never been not a single one of them have ever shown battle prowess" the man nods.

"I know that Mr. Gray but your son might want to learn to protect himself he'll have a brighter future as well he'll be able to find better work than being a Tailor" my dad glares at the man "right because being a hunter alot better" he waves his hand away "can I ask you Daniel do you wish not to take this chance I think you might enjoy being around other people yes all the students are above your age but you might fit in" I lower my head "no I want to be a Tailor I don't want to be a fighter. The man sighs "Ozpin" he says I look up he shows the thinnest smile i've ever seen but I can tell its their "my name it's Ozpin. I nod "you know mine no reason to introduce myself" he smiles nodding "their isn't I'll leave you two be I shouldn't have ask you so early as well maybe in a year or so. He takes a small bow and a sip of his coffee and leaves how I knew it was coffee the aroma from the cup reach my nose shooting my body awake when he had enter the room I think that might be the only upside of him coming here. My father looks at my he was crying again he grabs my shoulder squeezing them "don't worry no matter what I'll protect you son I'm sorry for letting you down. I nod "lets just go back to normal ok we need to get those pants to that couple I finished them their in my room" I said my father smiles nodding "yeah...yeah lets do that" I nod smiling.

A year passes nothing normal jobs with my father he doesn't leave as much but still leaves slowly things go back to normal I forget about it entirely then another year passes by and something changes. My father received something in the mail he sat down with it his face was planted on it he opens it and his face darkens he goes up stairs without a word I sit their waiting for a customer to show up. I hear my father going through things in the attic he comes down quickly with a bag and a locked box. He breaths in deeply his breath coming out in a drizzled pattern "I want you to go to that school. I snap my head towards him "what school? I ask confused "Beacon I got a phone call from him and he told me you could still come even though the school year has already began. I shoot up "what do you mean the fighting school the school that train killers hunters huntresses? I smack my hand on the counter top "dad please I'm sorry whatever I did wrong please you promise you'd protect me" he grabs me pulling me into an embrace "that's why I'm doing this Daniel that's why I'm doing this" I can't help it, tears pour from my eyes and I burrow my face into my dads chest I feel something hit my neck he was crying as well.

Not even an hour later we were in the car he was trying to fix himself my bag sat next to me I had on a coat and a white shirt a pair of pants I had to throw on some normal clothes my dad had actually bought instead of preparing himself. "You um you've got everything? I nod looking out the window "oh um I got this" he says handing me a scrap of paper "when you've got a chance visit that address" I grab the paper putting it in my pocket "oh and um the box they've got the key for it " he says wiping his eyes I feel myself chocking every time I went to talk why did this have to happen. **Why what did I do?** This question it wouldn't leave me alone I haven't done anything I did my job kept up with my studies never spent money on things I didn't need did I miss something or is it the fact...I haven't done anything? Would he really send me here so I'd do something anything, no I shake my head he wouldn't do that the car starts slowing down during mid thought.

He looks back smiling "its gonna be ok alright" he hands me a uniform lowering his head "I'll um I'll wait in the car the dust plane...the dust plane..." he lowers his head giving a small chuckle "you know I've never thought of our roles being backwards me going off somewhere you waving goodbye becoming smaller and smaller. He shakes his head "I'm heading back to the main shop it was suppose to be a surprise I wanted us to be a family for a little while longer instead of forcing you to pack only to have to leave so this'll be goodbye until you leave. He says my heart aches I know why but I don't want to say it don't want to think about it I turn away from him "what are you talking about I can always come by when I have a break or something maybe you can visit me some time if you ever get a delivery here and I'll continue training to become the greatest Tailor in the world. I lift my fist into the air the dark clouds that have been looming over the city all day let out its rain 'why would you do this? I think to both the rain and him but I push the thought deep down.

I scream out "dammit rain I trusted you I wanted to stay with you why dammit why " I feel like he's gonna say something but my voice won't stop "**just get out of here!** I scream out stretching myself forward "dumb ass rain" I say slowly I walk towards the plane but hands wrap around me "I know the rains an idiot they should have never let you go but the rain has to if it doesn't your needle will dull out. I nod slowly I couldn't tell anymore if the water hitting the ground was the rain or the tears me and my father shed in those last moments. I take another few steps looking back "remember to visit that address when you get a chance. I nod walking up the steps onto the plane my clothes dripping wet I stood their in that spot for I don't even know how long the carpet on the floor was red and the teal walls created a classical background the giant bay windows bothered me but I stood their so close to them my tears and the water dripping off me the only sound coming from me.

No one comes near me no try's to converse with me I curl up into a ball on one of the benches my body shaking both from shock and the cold I haven't felt this lost since...since I chuckle "way to think positive me" I say between my rasped breathing. I notice they stared whispering like some of the customers did what does that mean do they know I'm a tailor as well? I keep to myself as much as I can not like anyone try to come near me but I did look like I just step out of one of those old soap opera movies. I hold everything in a back bag it has one strap like one of those one arm back packs you see all the time I guess I've always expected to go to a school full of kids who wouldn't be trained to kill other people. Wait then does that mean I'm being trained to kill as well? I stand up quick 'hell no I'll become a Tailor that surpasses even my fathers work ! I nod to myself people back off a bit I look over their it was I've caught that look before from myself that fire in my eyes I'm ready to go I want to become a great Tailor no matter what.

The plane drops us off everyone takes off going different direction no other student waited they must have been from other schools I remember my father telling me about this festival where people all over come fighting each other in a sign of peace. I shake my head "how is that a sign of peace though? Walking around I finally find it his office I walk forward opening the door the office was classy documents on the table a large window showing the campus a large alignment of gears rotating and moving around the top he looks towards me nodding he was wearing the same looking outfit as before even a coffee mug was in his hand. I step forward seeing a seat that he gestured toward while I made my way towards his desk I take a seat "did you enjoy your flight" I lower my head "what's wrong? I look up I glare at him "this is the first time I've ever felt enough rage to actually punch someone. I say to him he sighs walking forward "try but you won't hit" I clench my fist swing but he blocks it with his cane I feel my legs knocked out from me his cane in his hand till was moving upwards. I hit the ground hard my body shakes from the impact I don't move something tells me not to I'm lucky I did his cane fire towards me but stop right where my throat was "you didn't move unexpected.

He takes a sip of his coffee moving his cane "see now your punch was slow and wouldn't even break through water or sand. I look away as I stand up 'don't cry dammit I'm tough enough to take this' "you didn't get up like I thought do you know why? I shake my heads "because your a survivor" he says I shake my head "shut up I can't fight I'm not suppose to be here" "no none of them did and neither do you but your family are also survivors most have come to face off against some crazed obstacle and manage to survive your no different. I stare at him "is that why I'm here because I manage survive that attack? He takes a sip of his coffee "your here because I like luck as much as I like statistic's" I nod leaning against the wall. "So let me go home I only sat their because I knew I was dead " he nods "normally yes but I thought that you get up and so I stop my attack pre maturely. I shake my head again "how about this then I give you the chance to make your father life easier. I look over to him "what do you mean" Ozpin looks at me "your father owes money to many people like the butcher they'll all come for it one day they think he's in Vale right now but he's moved away and so have you even if you can't fight you can pay off his loans with the money you earn after you leave this establishment I'll make sure it's enough to pay off the debts till then act like you'd normally would your father himself hated the idea but said you needed to meet other people.

I stand up clenching my fist "I won't become a killer like your students but I will pay of my father loans and let my father have the life he deserves. I growl at him he smiles at me that thin smile again, "of course you will but theirs a problem seemingly any team can take you but you need to ask to join we had an odd number of students join with you and it seems they've already formed teams. I feel a slight pinch inside of myself "so I have to go look for a team then" he nods "if not I'll send you back to your shop in Vale the deal will be off and you can deal with another person like butcher. I feel myself tense up at their name and at the thought of being in that situation again "how long? I ask him "I'll allow you to have two weeks your luck should kick in by then. I nod "I'll have to visit that address later dad" I say turning around and walking out of the room.

**Character stats**

**Daniel Gray:Power level 3/1000 (the average power level of a normal human is 20) Book smarts 200/2500 (Daniel time was mostly that of studying he's actually smart compared to the usual 130 everyone suppose to have) Charm 1/50 (if Jaune's pick up lines were bad you've never met Daniel) Abilities:cooking cleaning sewing shop keeping and stock broker (his abilities built up over time as he worked at the shop more. Physical Fitness 5/1000 (even though he does alot in the shop he tends to focus on cleaning the house and tailoring the clothing then actual physical work. Weapon, Sem-Balance, Fighting style. N/A (he worked in the shop and never had fantasy's of becoming a hero just wanted to see how his father tailor the clothes even though kids he saw outside play with wooden swords and his father even got him one he only turn it into a coat rack for his dad by changing the design and then went back to sewing or studying. We could do a description but it wouldn't be part of his stats maybe next time alright Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't get any sleep last night it was my first time laying out in a hallway well not the first time but a tile hallway anyways I manage to search around the school the entire day but when I found someone I got the same question "do you know any martial arts? I shake my head then the next "well what weapon do you use" I thought about it the first time though I regret doing it after I pulled out the needle they laughed after that I always said no. "Alright then if you don't do martial arts and don't have a weapon then you use dust based attack maybe spells magic? I again shake my head they always gave a confused look or just sighed "fine then what's your semblance " I lower my head "I don't have one" they start laughing stopping they look at me waiting to show it or something I didn't do anything and it hit them. "So how did you get into this school then? "I was told to come here " they nod "why" "to pay off a debt" they laughed "to do what" I ran away not giving another chance to laugh I didn't let it get that far afterwards nor did anyone else.

Stop a group of four guys "hey excuse me are you guy's a team? The biggest one walks forward "yeah why? I sigh with relief "would you mind allowing me on your team" I wait for an answer "sure but first tell us what you can do" I shrug "what do you think I can do" one of them steps forward "are you good with fighting you know hand to hand? I shake my head "well then your probably can use a type of magic? I shake my head the biggest one seems annoyed and he grabs me by my shirt "so what can you do" "I can" I stop thinking about it "I...nothing" I say laughing sightly he lets go off me walking over to his team and talking to them. He turns around smiling "well let you on we always needed a gopher. I nod not caring I can pay of the debt like this so its fine by me. "This is Dove this is Sky and Russel" their leader says "and I'm Cardin your name? I sigh "Daniel " he nods "alright Daniel are you any good with books? I nod "alright then take this list I need them for a for a project don't mess it up" I nod the four push passed me without anymore than a nod from one of them.

I wonder around the school 'library library where is the library' I stop dead in my tracks "wait I forgot to ask them where are room is" I scream grabbing my head and hitting my knees I cried I'm not proud of it but I did "another night in the hallway. I sniff standing up I wipe my eyes fixing myself, I guess staying inside so much actually made me more of a shut in and I'd prefer not sitting in the hallway why am I complaining so much? I continue to walk stopping someone in black walked by with a book. Wait...wait...a book library...! "Excuse me miss" I yell out she freezes for a second but continues walking I jog after her but she continues to get faster I stop panting she turn a corner quickly as I try to walk over holding my side. I look over the corner seeing her walking over to three other people I stop myself again most the teams consisted of a boy girl boy girl group or at least three of one and one of the other why was their just four am I over thinking it maybe their not even in a group but what about the team I agreed to join?

Their team was made out of all guys I guess that doesn't really matter everyone here been nice so far I even got my first nickname although I don't know why it was gopher are my clothes dirty we only just bought them, although I haven't had the chance to change or take a shower since I got here. Sighing I follow back where I saw the girl and hope I'd find the library like that. I stop seeing someone hiding in the hallway "um excuse me" they yelp turning around they sigh with relief "sorry you scared me" I nod "why are you hiding ?They don't come out of the shadow but show me a rip area of cloth I grin grabbing their hands "don't worry I'm a tailor" I said I pull them into the shadows unzipping my bag "light check needle and thread check" I nod "alright let me see " they nod walking closer I turn on the light whistling "how'd you manage to rip your skirt this badly? They look away "I got it caught in the door and kept trying to pull it out.

With a nod I continue to talk "got it that makes sense I've had that happen before and its ok you've manage to only cause minimal damage it'll take me only a few minutes" I put the thread through the edge of the needle flipping on the light as I finish up with the needle and thread I pull it through managing to get it through my first time "don't move alright I don't want to get you" they nod I continue slowly no words just silence and the small flickers from my light. I sigh with relief as I finish up "turn for me" she nods turning "no all the way do a twirl" she nods again spinning slowly "alright looks exactly like the other side. I smile as I put away my gear "thank you I thought this was ruined" she says I smile "don't worry about it this was a simple task for the worlds greatest tailor!

She laughs clapping 'does she think I'm joking? "Can I ask you something" I nod "if your training to be a tailor why are you in a school like this" I think about it they'll laugh like the others I don't know why people keep laughing is being in debt a joke around here? I sigh "personal duty I guess" 'that sounds cool' I say to myself "alright thank you for your help " I nod trying not to smile again "can I ask you something as well? She nods "do you know where the library is? She gives me quick direction I jot them down nodding "thanks" I turn running 'yes now I can finish this job and take my first step in ending this nightmare. I look around seeing the laughing faces of the students I don't want to smile at their happiness but it reminds me so much of the customers who always came into my dads shop. But I know better than to get to talkative even with my new team with that girl or the other because underneath those smiles and everything else are killers. I stop where I had jotted down to seeing the large doors I push them open. I think about it more does that make me a killer as well just being here I'd be associated with them.

Lowering my head "my father or my reputation Its hands down my father" I growl grabbing the books quickly and rushing out. I look around outside the room. Seeing them I run over "hey Cardin I got it" I said he nods grabbing the books "come on its lunch you can finish up this paper for us while were eating you don't mind right" I smile "were a team right of course not" he smiles back "of course thanks buddy" I nod following them. "You shouldn't go with them" I stop looking back I see a man standing their he wore a black suit and a large coat that covered the lower and upper part of his body. I take a step back "why's that" he sighs "never mind before I forget that paper in your hand" I look when did I pull out the address? I walk forward showing it to him he nods "I know the place its a bit off from the school but I'll show you if I see you again" he gives a smile "Victor " I nod "Daniel " he turns away waving "take my advice before you regret it kid. I think about it "why would I regret it they seem nice.

Within a moment enter the room seeing the group standing next to someone saying something to them while laughing I walk over curious "oh if it isn't the gopher" I smile "hi Cardin hows it going" he shakes his head looking at the boy who had horns his eyes firing towards me and then the four. I walk over "is their a problem? I ask him "no problem were just having a bit of fun right? he grabs his horns tugging on them the boy winches in pain "hey cardin even if your having fun then you shouldn't hurt them right? Cardin looks at me "do you want to trade with him gopher because it's him or you. I sit their for a moment then nod "ok I don't mind besides he doesn't have the same look as everyone else I've seen. Cardin looks at me curiously "what do you mean? I point to my eyes "he's the only one I've seen without the eye's of a killer" he stays quiet "alright then gopher you want to take his place fine. Cardin grabs me dragging me off "is this part of being in a team? I ask casually this was my first time in a situation like this Cardin nods "alright then I'm glad to be part of the team" I said.

It hurts I scream on the inside they wouldn't stop punching and kicking I felt like I was getting hit by a train. My vision blurred somehow two of the same people were punching me I hit the ground I know its the ground because the blood from my nose stayed next to me. "You think we've got the eyes of a killer huh " I feel something press into my gut I gag looking up "its the truth I'm sorry" I say to him I feel another kick fire into my gut I feel myself slowly lifted to my feet. force hits the right side then the left side of my face then I feel the soft sensation of the air behind my back before its replaced by the hard wall. Cardin looks at the three who nod to him "where done here" he says I look at him "I'll..s...ee...you guy's later" I spit out. He looks at me "I said were done here don't listen to him you better have my papers done. I nod feeling something coming up I throw up next to me in a small pile of blood next to me I pass out without notice.

'_can I seriously do this?...No no I can't I'm not strong like them I can't keep doing this dad I want to pay your debts so badly, don't worry its only four years and some of this year's already gone all I have to do is make it to the end I promise dad and after I'll show you in those years I've become the greatest Tailor no matter how hard they push me down I knew they be like this like butcher but I thought one or two where friendly and my teams only doing what their suppose to do right? I guess what I'm saying is killers their way of thinking is so much different from mine and yours I don't think they understand why I can't fight because of that reason._

"Hey are you alright " I open my eyes everything is a blur but I feel something or someone help me up "do you know him ? "He help me in their but thats it" my eyes come into focus and I see a person I've never met standing their "who are you" I ask "your awake that's good" she says smiling "are alright" I nod "thats good as well then I wasn't sure if I fix you well enough or not but it seems it worked " she stands up straight smiling "my name is Angel and this is Marcus. The boy smiles at me I smile back "have we meet before I'm positive I know this voice" she nods "yeah you only help me awhile ago who would have thought you'd be such a trouble maker. I think about it "your the person with the rip skirt" she laughs "yeah I didn't think you blurt it out like that but yes that was me thanks" she says "you ran off before I could say anything to you but I'm glad my simple ability help you.

I think about it "I've got to do those papers" I said turning towards the stair case "wait up" I stop looking back "what team are you on" I stop thinking about it "if I'm being honest I don't know but I feel like I'm not on one right now I don't know why? I turn towards the staircase again running down. 'Alright enough distraction I need to take these books he left and use them to do those papers if I go through the pages quickly I can probably make a good. I hear a scream "watch out! I feel myself be knocked down by a tremendous amount of force. I groan shaking my head "sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going. I dust myself off nodding "its fine" I look up golden hair is the first thought that hit my head then a figure stood up next to her red?

**Chapter End**

**Character Stats**

**Daniel Grey: :Power level 4/1000 (the average power level of a normal human is 20) Book smarts 200/2500 (Daniel time was mostly that of studying he's actually smart compared to the usual 130 everyone suppose to have) Charm 1/50 (if Jaune's pick up lines were bad you've never met Daniel) Abilities:cooking cleaning sewing shop keeping and stock broker (his abilities built up over time as he worked at the shop more. Physical Fitness 6/1000 (his fitness increased because all the running around he did during this chapter along with taking a beating like that.. Weapon, Sem-Balance, Fighting style. N/A. Endurance 7/300 (use to be two this chapter changed it like with fitness it increased because of the beating. Understanding 0/500 (no one would believe most the stuff people say to them including stuff like what they told him along with the nickname 'gopher but since he's been cooped up forever he never had much social interaction and he already thinks everyone in Beacon is different from your normal person). Moral's 50/100 (he's a neutral person he doesn't have must interest on good or evil and since he doesn't he can't be asked what side he's on. **

**(?) Other Character shall go here for the time being though nothing has been discovered on them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit their for a moment staring, who did I just bump into ran through my mind for one moment and the next I was wondering how I manage to bump into someone like that. I look over bowing "I'm sorry about that I was running a bit to fast wasn't I? I look up a bit to see the two smiling "don't worry about it were the one's who bumped into you anyways right sis? The blond looks over to the girl with red who nods smiling. I look at them in the eye's 'it's their to they have those killing eyes. I dust myself off grabbing my books "I've better go I have to write some papers" I turn away hearing a groan "you ripped your skirt? A moan as if saying yes "don't worry about it just makes it look cooler. I turn quickly around firing over "looks as if this was my fault" I look up "kneel down please. After a moment she does I open my bag firing through "alright I knew I had some thread that match this color! I turn towards her smiling, she sends a smile back I finish my work on the needle and go to work on the skirt.

It doesn't take much time the rip was so small I barley needed the thread I had used. I wipe some sweat from my forehead smiling "there tell me how does it feel? She moves around a bit a shine showing on her face "its feel brand new! I nod "I knew it the thread I use was perfect this was nothing for me" I said smiling 'taking lunges towards my goal every moment here I can't believe I'm getting this type of work so much! I turn towards them as I pack my things, "if ever you need a Tailor I'm the greatest in the world look for me or contact me and I'll fix your stuff up in a instant. I give a thumps up running off I think this happened before...did it? I shrug it off without much thought jogging over to a bench I set the books down. "Ok now I can " "hey you said you could fix anything right" I look back it was the two from just now did they follow me? Wait their question, I think about it "I'm an expert at most thing yes. They nod "come with us alright" I nod following the two to a dorm room on one else was their. The place wasn't trashed but it could use some cleaning "Do you need me to fix this up for you? They nod "its not bad but a few things seem like they might fall apart. The blonde laughs "hey they haven't fallen yet! The red head complains "don't worry about this" I clench my hand grinning "this is no match for the greatest Tailor in the world give me fifteen minutes!

The two move back next to the wall I pull out my supplies "duster check foldable vacuum check wood nails check. I nod "question" the red head yells "yes" I say pulling out the red thread to match the curtain as I grab out some red cloth to sew it together. "How did you manage to fit all of that in one bag? I smile "nothing impossible if you've practiced and prepared wrong enough! She nods in agreement "I'm not sure what were talking about but alright I feel a bit fired up as well! I nod "thats the spirit grab some of that wood and shorten it a few inches " the two nod walking over to the pile of wood. I focus on the sewing fixing the curtain first, after a few moments I vanquish the evil. I turn around seeing they manage to cut all the pieces a little smaller I nod moving the books and handing them to the blonde. I hammer in the nails from the bottom up then bend the top by a little I take out the drill drilling small holes where I plan to move the nails and push the nails through, lastly I take the bolt use to hold it together and screw it their I attach a clamp on as well, the clamp will allow me to hold the bed in place and make sure it doesn't shake.

I do the same with the rest smiling to myself I manage to make a bit more space in the room alright next is dusting I take out another two for the others. "Firstly" I say to them "you need to be gentle like so" I lift my hand wiping across fast and softly getting the dust off the counter. The two nod going off and dusting other things copying me I follow their example dusting every nook and cranny! "Last we finish by cleaning the battle field! I pull out the vacuum turning it on I suck up the little wood on the ground and dust we managed to miss. I put everything away quickly sighing 'it's been a few days since I've been able to work this clock' I say to myself with a smile "wow this is the first time I've been so pumped to clean" the blonde says the red head nods in agreement I grin "of course your in the presence of the greatest" before I can finish the door opens up to other people come in. The blonde hair one pushes me out the window and I land on a tree branch. "Why did she do" I stop looking down my heart flying into my throat and stopping my words from coming out.

I slowly started climbing down 'why were you doing this to me? I thought remembering those eyes their the same right I have to be careful their dangerous they probably were trying to kill me to show they finish the room themselves and their plan was flawless. I shake my head as I climb no complimenting the enemy. I manage to get down sighing with relief I freeze grabbing my head 'my bag I left it in their! I look up what where they talking about someone was holding my bag up in the air I look around no way up. I see an open window climbing through into a hallway. I run towards the stairs "running...is ah..ah...tiring" I say getting to their door and knocking on it trying to get ahold of my breath. Force speedy hard and soft at the same time hit me "don't bring other trivial things into our room! I hit the ground groaning I felt my eyes tearing up I wipe my face no crying I sit up seeing the door still open "Weiss why you just hit them? The red head ask "I didn't mean to Ruby I didn't know he was behind the door and you why were you behind our door! The girl continuously yells at me as I lean down and grab the bag standing up she stops "are you going to" I bolt off "I'm sorry" I scream out firing down the stairs.

'Why was she yelling so much I didn't do anything' I get out side looking around my eyes wouldn't stop crying I'm one of those people even if they don't want to will cry if I were to get punched tears would flow even if it didn't hurt but I've always been blown away by words they hurt on a different level than other things. "Why are you crying now? I look up seeing the cloak man from before I rub my eyes "I wasn't I mean I was but theirs nothing to worry about ok! I go to storm off but I hear laughter I turn around seeing the cloak figure laughing "can I ask you something? I nod "do you know how funny you are sometimes" I think about it what a weird question how funny I was it didn't make sense I tell a decent joke but no one's ever ask me that before. "I don't know how funny am I? He smiles "kid your funniest person I've meet I promise to show you that address and its rainy season you don't want to be standing out during that do you? I shake my head he smiles "then come with me I'll show you the way" I take a step back "your a pedophile aren't you? He jumps back thinking about his words laughing "thats not what I meant" I jump back another step "like I'll believe the cloak figure who appears when I'm alone!

The man grins laughing "your right I do sound like a pedophile don't I no matter if you don't want to come you don't have to never said you did" he turns walking I look at him looking at the storm clouds I sigh jogging over "ok lets go " he smiles "perfect lets be on our way then this way. Maybe thirty minutes of walking I have no idea where he went but it was far in the woods a small house sat their he smiled at me "welcome to my humble abode " he says opening the door I look inside its clean carpeted the interior looks nothing like the outside as though it was reinforced and painted over. I look towards him he had taken off his cloak showing his dark yet bright red hair. He looks at me smiling he looked younger without the cloak alot younger maybe a little over my age. "Now then why don't you sit down I haven't had any company in ages and I'm dying to know what my guess has in store for me. With a hum he walks off to what I believe to be the kitchen I look at the front room a couch and a smaller resting chair in the corner their was a lam and near it was a few black shelves the red paint was a nice touch as well I set my bag down sitting on the couch looking over to where he had vanished.

He reappears with two cups setting them down "so tell me how your enjoying the school" he says calmly taking a sip from one I grab the cup looking at it he sighs "I can take a drink from it if you don't trust me? I shake my head taking a sip and relaxing a bit it tasted fine. "So why do you want to know how its going? He shrugs "I'm curious I'd like to consider you more than someone I saw on the street maybe a friend. I nod "thanks I guess school it's fine I've only been here for two day's though and my team beat me till I was bleeding" he stood up quickly. I look at him his eyes they had fire like mine in them "what! He said "it was a team thing they told me I should take it I traded places with someone else hopping I'd be some help" I laughed looking up he seemed annoyed. "I'm gonna do something for you ok? I nod "whenever you have a chance come here I'll have it finished by the time you come back" I nod "thanks I don't know what your giving me but I'm happy" he smiles "same it's been awhile since anyone talked to me at that school I don't go up their at all though Ozpin called me up their actually and you had that address in your hand I was surprised it was mine!

"This is the address my father gave me so then you know my father? He looks at me "maybe did he send you anything that jog my memory" I nod pulling out the box his eyes widen "so your Gray's son then " he sighs "I'll have it done by the time you'll be back but what he wants will take me more than just a little time I'll have it done by your third visit if you come back after this one. I nod "your not a bad person just misunderstood " he smiles "thanks but my name is Samuel" Samuel gives me a grin and I nod "sorry Samuel I didn't know" he shakes his head moving some of his red hair away from his forehead "no problem. "Can you help me with these" I show him the papers "you've only been here for two days right you shouldn't have started classes until you had gotten yourself a team how'd you get theses?

I smile "remember I found a team their having me do this as work while I get ready for classes their really caring even gave me this nickname" He sighs "what is it? Looking over I casually answer "gopher" he starts laughing "gopher seriously" he says looking at me a bit more serious "seriously" I nod his head hits the table "fine but if you find any other people who interest you tell me alright? I nod "I met alot of teams but all of them said if I can't fight don't have a weapon and don't even have a semblance that they won't be able to find a spot for me that the normal guy was taken up by casper he filed all the spots seriously the guys all over. He smiles again laughing "what is it this is serious! He nods "I know I know I'm sorry but seriously" he falls over laughing. I smile laughing myself "can you at least help me with theses paper ? He nods standing up "not a problem lets go over some of the basic stuff we can find it in theses books alright" I nod "then we can use them as a bases for the paper right? He nods "yeah its simple I don't see why you need help" I shake my head "were friends now right if I'm gonna come anyways I should ask for your help. He looks at me silently a small smile creeping onto his face "alright sorry for wasting your time let focus on the papers alright" I nod "lets do it!

**Character Stats**

**Daniel Gray : No change for the most part. :Power level 4/1000 (the average power level of a normal human is 20) Book smarts 230/2500 (Daniel time was mostly that of studying he's actually smart compared to the usual 130 everyone suppose to have) Charm 2/50 (if Jaune's pick up lines were bad you've never met Daniel) Abilities:cooking cleaning sewing shop keeping and stock broker (his abilities built up over time as he worked at the shop more. Physical Fitness 6/1000 (his fitness increased because all the running around he did during the last chapter along with taking a beating like that.. Weapon, Sem-Balance, Fighting style. N/A. Endurance 7/300 . Understanding 0/500 (no one would believe most the stuff people say to them including stuff like what they told him along with the nickname 'gopher but since he's been cooped up forever he never had much social interaction and he already thinks everyone in Beacon is different from your normal person). Moral's 50/100 (he's a neutral person he doesn't have must interest on good or evil and since he doesn't he can't be asked what side he's on. **

**(?) Other Character shall go here for the time being though nothing has been discovered on them.**


End file.
